My Immortal: The Way It Should Have Ended
by TroubleMagnet
Summary: This is my take on how the infamous fanfic, My Immortal, should have began and ended. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **For those of you who do not know, a self-appointed gothic girl by the name of Tara Gilesbie created an infamous Harry Potter fanfic that most of us know by the name of _My Immortal_. This story was by far one of the worst fanfics to ever grace this site. Tara's account was taken down (so I believe), and so was the story itself. If you have never read it, I suggest you go and have a read of it since there are several people on this site who have decided to upload it again. I would personally recommend reading one with a snarky commentary to it, just so that you keep some of your sanity and innocence. There are a couple in my favourite list on my profile for any of you wanting to find a decent one.

Anyway, onto the point. I have created this because I believe that this is the way it should have gone all along. I've taken most of Tara's - _ahem_ - work, but put a couple of my own comments in between. To make this reading more enjoyable, and actually comprehendible, I corrected any spelling mistakes Tara may have done. God knows that it took me around nine days to actually complete the thing from her horrendous spelling mistakes.

Also, this is a parody. This is not meant to be offensive, so please do not flame or mention the spelling or that it did not end that way. Once again: this is a parody.

Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Harry Potter. Fortunately for the rest of us, neither does Tara Gilesbie. If she did, we would all be doomed. She does, however, own My Immortal, which she can keep.

* * *

**My Immortal: The Way It Should Have Ended**

Hi, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony hair (that's how I got my name. _Also, my parents thought Mary Sue was a just a bit too ordinary for them..._)with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back, and icy blue eyes like limpid tears, and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if you don't know who she is then get the hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. (_I do enjoy a bit of incest here and there, you know. I'm a Pureblood, so it's allowed_). I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all me clothes from there. For example, today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

'Hey, Ebony!' shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Draco Malfoy.

'What's up, Draco?' I asked.

'Nothing,' he said shyly. He also looked a bit suspicious, but I put that down to his blood-deficiency. In order for a productive day, I usually slit my wrists and drink the blood (I'm recycling that way).

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. I looked at Draco and saw that he looked a bit panicked.

'Ebony, wait!'

'What do you want?' I asked, sounding irritated. Didn't he understand that I had to go to Hot Topic to buy some really gothic clothes for the concert in Hogsmeade.

Suddenly, he took out a gun from the inside of his robes.

'I'm sorry, Ebony,' he said, pointing the gun at me. 'Actually, I'm not sorry at all. I never liked you... I was just pretending.'

I gasped. How could Draco do something like this to me? Before I had the chance to do anything, he pulled the trigger. A gazillion bullets pierced my skin.

Then I died and that was the end of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Was it good? Plz tell me! Fangz!

Haha, just kidding. But, seriously, I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of how I thought My Immortal should have gone. I was also thinking of doing a sequel to it. Another one-shot, of course, but with the title: **My Immortal: Ebony's Funeral**. I thought we could have the characters regain their sanity and their names, oh, and they can... _mourn_... Ebony if they so wish. I don't see why they would, but, you never know with these characters.

When I was writing Ebony's name out, I kept writing it like 'Ebondy'. It was very, very frustrating. Oh well. Anyway, getting off the point. I'm hoping you'll go and review after this extremely long author's note (especially if you consider the one in the beginning, too). Review!


End file.
